


We could turn the world to gold

by mysonny (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mysonny
Summary: Sometimes you just need to get away from everything happening around you.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	We could turn the world to gold

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a fic based on the song "Run away with me" by Carly Rae Jepsen. 
> 
> I had this half finished sitting on my laptop for ages, couldn't find the inspiration anymore, until Sonnett helped along.
> 
> As always, I’m sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language!

You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body  
I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party  
I'd run away  
I'd run away with you

She and Mal had gone to get them all new drinks. Their families have long gone to their hotels but they’re still riding their high form the win over the Netherlands.

Lindsey stands at the bar and stares across the room at Emily who is dancing with Rose and Sam. She looked good. She wasn’t even wearing anything special, just a black tank top, black jeans, and this US-flag jacket that Lindsey was wearing as well. And the matching necklace they got after they won the championship in 2017 of course.

But that tank top. It was _so_ unbelievably tight. Lindsey thinks she can see Emily’s abs through that top. Even from across the room. So yeah, she looked very good.

“Linds, you’re being loud again,” Mal giggles.

“Huh? Mal, you’re drunk. That made no sense at all, I was literally not saying anything?”

“No, that’s what the fans keep saying when the two of you are staring at each other,” Mal makes an overexaggerated motion with her head between Lindsey and Emily “or when both of you keep touching each other so much. It’s funny what you can find on Insta and Twitter when you look through your mentions.” Mal is full-on grinning now.

Linsey gapes at Mal “Do you not have a life? Don’t you have stuff to do?”

“Rose and I had a lot of free time these last few weeks, you know.”

“You’re so annoying. Both of you,” Lindsey rolls her eyes “I wasn’t staring.”

Mal just looks at her unimpressed and raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe I was a little. Can we leave it be now?” she turns around to grab their drinks and starts to walk away.

“Ha! I knew it!” Mal runs after her “Don’t leave me hanging, tell me more.” She is excitedly skipping next to Lindsey who moves pretty quick now that there’s not much people left at the bar.

“Nothing to tell, just drop it. And don’t tell Rose!”

-

Lindsey decides to leave soon afterwards. They have a flight to catch in a couple of hours and she would like at least three hours of sleep, knowing there won’t be much time to rest the following week. She tugs at Emily’s top from behind her, pulling her back into her own front, and rests her chin on her shoulder.

“Hi” Emily turns her head a little to be able to look at her. She smiles at Lindsey as they sway to the more subdued music that is playing by now.

“I’m going back to the hotel. Do you wanna stay here or come with me?”

“Come with you. Obviously.” With that she frees herself of Lindsey’s embrace to go and say goodbye to their remaining teammates.

Lindsey’s breath hitches a little at the word Emily used. It seemed more like an afterthought, not really for her to hear. Obviously. Obviously she wants to come with her.

It plays in her head over and over again as she watches Emily making a show of saying goodbye to Sam. She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear Mal and Rose giggle beside her.

-

They decide against taking an Uber. Emily says it’s nice to take a walk through the quiet city while Lindsey thinks it’s an easy way to get a little soberer.

She is deep in her thoughts and content to walk in silence with Emily. Her mind wanders back to her conversation with Mal, she’s used to the teasing by their friends by now. She just never slipped like she did today, always deflecting or having something to cover up with. She blames it on the alcohol and the excitement. Maybe Mal won’t remember tomorrow.

Suddenly her arm is lifted and Emily snuggles into her side, drapes Lindsey’s arm over her own shoulder and takes her hand, interlacing their fingers. She feels Emily’s other arm around her waist. After knowing each other for years now, she’s no longer surprised and jumpy whenever Emily gets cuddly. Especially when she’s tired or had alcohol. Or both.

“Tired?” she asks quietly.

“Mhm. ‘t was a long day.” Emily looks at her “What are you thinking about?”

Lindsey stares ahead of them, down the dimly lit road they were walking on.

“I don’t know, everything? Or maybe nothing. I think it hasn’t fully settled in yet. The craziness and the win. You know? It probably won’t for days or weeks. And we won’t have time to stop and just think about it. It’ll all be so quick, today and then New York and then LA. No time to take it in.” she looks over at Emily now, who is already looking at her with big eyes.

“Sorry for ranting. That was a lot– “ she backtracks a little, not wanting to overload Emily with all of her feelings.

“Shh. Linds, you’re fine. Don’t apologize. I asked you, didn’t I?” Emily smiles at her. “And I get it. No time to process it all.”

She stops all of a sudden, bringing Lindsey to a halt with her. “Take a walk with me?” Emily seems quieter and almost shy now.

“Isn’t that what we are doing?” Lindsey can’t help but laugh.

“No. I mean yeah, technically we are. But I meant for a little longer? To like, process? I don’t think I’m ready to get back to the hotel yet.”

And Lindsey knows what Emily means. She isn’t ready to go back to the hotel yet either. She is perfectly fine in the little bubble they had created just for the two of them. She is content walking around with Emily in silence or ranting or talking about nonsense. She isn’t ready for that to end yet. She thinks she would stay like this forever if she could.

“But we don’t have to. You’re probably tired and we have to get up in a couple of hours anyways– “

“I want to.” Lindsey is the one interrupting now and Emily smiles at her with that soft smile that is reserved for nights like this one. Fleeting moments of vulnerability and honesty.

This is the part, you've got to say all that you're feeling, feeling  
Packing a bag, leaving tonight when everyone's sleeping, sleeping  
Let's run away  
I'll run away with you

Lindsey is crushed. She hates losing in every sense. But losing 0:6 against their biggest rival? That’s just too much.

She feels like she didn’t do enough. They should’ve been able to score at least one goal. She herself hasn’t scored since late July. It’s been weeks.

She doesn’t take a shower at the stadium but only packs her stuff and leaves as quickly as possible. After games like this one she is very thankful that she lives so close to Providence Park.

When she gets home she throws her bag in the corner by the door, not bothering to put her stuff away. She finally allows the tears to come while she’s taking her shower. She needs to get her frustration out. She’s frustrated with the game, with the team, but she’s most frustrated with herself.

Afterwards, Lindsey is sulking on her couch, aimlessly watching TV and ignoring her phone that’s been buzzing. She can imagine that there is an understanding and kind text from Sam, a half funny and half mean one from Cari, a bunch of funny self-pitying texts in the group chat with the Aussies, and probably some texts from Emily as well. She doesn’t want to deal with any of them.

As if on cue, there’s a knock on her door. She’s inclined to ignore it. She’s not expecting anyone, she doesn’t want to see Cait or Ellie who both live in the same building and Emily’s got a key and wouldn’t need to knock.

Of course, it’s Emily anyways.

“Linds? I know you’re in there. I didn’t want to just come in but could you maybe at least answer my texts?” she hears her voice through the door.

She yanks open her door “You’re going to wake all the neighbors. Come in.”

Lindsey looks unimpressed at her friend, who’s now made herself at home on her couch.

“You know, I gave you that key for a reason. And that’s not to wake everyone. Cause it’s 11 and some people have normal jobs that start at 8 and probably want to sleep by now.”

Emily looks sheepishly “I didn’t want to annoy you and just come inside. I just– you didn’t answer my texts so I got a little worried.”

Lindsey softens at that. Of course Emily had gotten worried, she had left the stadium without saying goodbye.

“I see you’re doing exactly what I thought,” Emily gestures around the room “wallowing in self-pity.”

“I’m not– I’m not wallowing in self-pity!” Lindsey gapes at her, throwing herself on the couch as well.

“Please, you only watch that particular Grey’s episode when you’re sad, your phone is nowhere in sight, and is that Pizza you’re eating?”

Lindsey blushes at being caught, Emily knows her too well. She doesn’t acknowledge the observations though, pretending to be immersed in her TV.

“Linds,” Emily places her hand on Lindsey’s thigh “I get it, you know? I wish I was there to help the team, I feel like I let you all down.”

Lindsey tries to interrupt her and disagree but as so often Emily seems one step ahead.

“No, I know what you’re going to say. That it’s not my fault and that I couldn’t have done anything, right? Well, maybe take your own words into consideration regarding yourself. Don’t be so hard on yourself, Linds,” Emily is gently stroking her thigh now “you’re so good and it just didn’t click for the team tonight. It hasn’t clicked for us in weeks now but that’s not on you, okay?” She waits for Lindsey to acknowledge the statement with a nod. “You can’t carry the team all by yourself. And I don’t want you to feel like you need to.”

Halfway through Emily’s speech Lindsey can’t hold back her tears anymore. It feels good that someone – but especially Emily – sees the pressure that is on her. It feels even better to hear that it’s not all on her. Technically she knows that but it’s hard to acknowledge it.

Emily takes her face in her hands and catches the rolling tears with her thumbs, wiping them away.

“Hey,” she’s more whispering than talking now “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry.”

Linsey takes a shaky breath. “You didn’t. It’s all good– I’m good.”

“You’re not though.” Emily looks deep in thought now. “You need a break. Like a break from life,” she’s smiling now “I know what we’re doing. Put some clothes on. A hoodie and something that’s not shorts, warmer clothes.”

“What? Em, right now? What do you want to do? It’s midnight, for god’s sake!” she really doesn’t feel like moving, perfectly fine with sulking on the couch.

“You need to get out of her. Not just your apartment but the city. So, we’re going for a drive. Tomorrow is recovery anyways, we will be back for the meeting in the afternoon.”

'Cause you make me feel like  
I could be driving you all night  
And I'll find your lips in the street lights  
I wanna be there with you

The gentle motion of the car combined with Emily’s soft singing lulled Lindsey to sleep almost as soon as she sat down in the passenger seat. She still doesn’t know where they are going but she had given up being bothered. She didn’t even try to get out of it, knowing she couldn’t say ‘no’ to Emily anyways.

She wakes up and the car isn’t moving anymore. To her left, Emily is engrossed in her phone, still softly singing to the songs coming from it.

“Where are we? And how long was I out?” Lindsey is still half asleep, trying to see what is around them. They definitely aren’t in the city anymore, there are only a few lights around them. They are in a parking lot of sorts.

“Good morning to you, too,” Emily grins cheekily, knowing full well it isn’t close to morning, Lindsey can see the time on the dashboard, it’s not even 3 am yet.

“We are at the beach. We’ve been here for close to an hour I think. Didn’t want to wake you up though.”

“Oh, Son, you could’ve woken me up instead of sitting here all by yourself. Thanks though.”

“Shall we get moving? Now that we’re both awake?” Emily is already getting out of the car.

“Um, what’s your plan?” She’s now shouting after Emily, while trying to get out of the seatbelt “Isn’t it cold?”

“That’s why we have hoodies and blankets, dummy. I came prepared. It’s also only September, not that cold yet.”

Somehow Emily produces several blankets and even a little lantern out of her trunk and proceeds to walk off in the direction of the ocean. She looks over her shoulder “Coming?”

Lindsey only shakes her head, takes her second hoodie and follows her friend slowly.

They find a spot where they can lean their backs against some rocks if they want to and spread one of the blankets to sit on.

Lindsey sits down and stretches her legs a little. She can already feel the exhaustion from the game settling in them. She leans back against the rocks and watches as Emily lights the electric lantern. She pulls back the blanket that she had thrown over herself to invite her in.

They sit in silence and listen to the ocean for a while.

Lindsey closes her eyes and inhales. She loves that the air feels different than in the city, fresher, more humid. The breeze is obviously a little cold in the middle of the night but she still welcomes it on her skin and in her hair. And the scent is so uniquely the sea. Salt, wet sand, seaweeds.

She can feel Emily next to her. Their sides are touching. From their shoulders to their hips to their thighs and even their knees.

With the silence and darkness, all of Lindsey’s senses are heightened. She feels as if Emily was all over her, all around her.

She stares ahead of her, by now her eyes have gotten used to the darkness, and she can make out where the water touches the shore. She hears only the sea, Emily’s soft breathing, and her own deep breaths.

If she wouldn’t feel hot all over from having Emily once again so close to her, she could feel asleep right here. And honestly, she should’ve gotten used to what Emily’s touch feels like. And she has somewhat, at least she doesn’t tense anymore. Feeling hot all over though, is not something she can get used to. She almost feels like she’s constantly holding her breath.

Lindsey realizes that Emily was – of course – right. She can practically feel the built-up pressure and tension leaving her body as she relaxes more and more.

“Thanks for taking me here,” she murmurs “I think this is what I needed.”

“Told you so.” Emily winks at her and Lindsey laughs and hopes that Emily won’t ever change.

After a while Emily shifts so that she can throw her legs over Lindsey’s lap and they can look at each other a little better.

Lindsey’s hands find Emily’s thighs and she rests them there, stroking ever so often over the fabric of her pants.

“Sometimes I wish I could take all the pressure away from you, you know?” Emily looks at her, eyes calm and full of honesty.

Lindsey leaves the statement hanging between them and looks back at the sea. She knows it’s true. Emily is just good like that and would do anything to make the people around her feel better about themselves. People usually only get to see her doing that through jokes and dances. Lindsey feels lucky that she is one of the few people who get to experience the subdued, soft version that Emily won’t show everyone.

She turns her head and Emily is still looking at her. In her eyes, Lindsey can see herself reflected. How she usually looks at Emily, with wonder and love and content. She slides her hand up Emily’s thigh and finds her hand. She interlaces their fingers and gives Emily’s hand a small squeeze.

Lindsey leans forward a little while also tugging at Emily’s hand. She stops a few inches from Emily’s face to give her the chance to back out. Emily is looking at her wide-eyed but raises an eyebrow when Lindsey stops.

Emily then closes the remaining distance between them and presses their lips together. Lindsey’s hand finds Emily’s cheek, thumb stroking slowly. Emily pushes into Lindsey and deepens their kiss, biting down on her lip a little. Lindsey groans at the sensation.

Lindsey then pulls away a little and pulls Emily to sit in her lap completely. Emily’s hands find their way into her hair now as they slowly deepen their kiss again.

Up in the clouds, high as a kite, over the city, city  
We never sleep, we never try, when you are with me, with me  
I wanna stay  
I wanna stay here with you

They had planned this trip even before they all went to the World Cup. Back in March they had figured that they all deserved a vacation after the year that they were about to have.

Now Lindsey was sitting next to Ellie on the plane, listening to Cait and Emily in the row in front of them cackling at a video they were watching. She is very glad that they had made these plans and were on their way to Hawaii now.

The season hadn’t ended how they wanted it to. She had gotten hurt in their last regular game of the season but thankfully was able to get back on track before the semi-finals. The team still couldn’t find their chemistry and goal scoring abilities and they lost not making it to the final for the first time since 2016, her first NWSL year.

She has to fight Caitlin to be able to room together with Emily. They had talked about telling their friends about their still a little new relationship – it’s been two months now – but they hadn’t talked about how and when exactly they would want to do it. It was just obvious to both of them that they didn’t want to hide their relationship from their best friends during their vacation. Too much work, definitely not worth it. And they wanted to start telling all their friends anyway.

They hadn’t anticipated that Caitlin would put up such a fight to room with Emily though. And Lindsey was absolutely not having it. She wants to sleep in one bed with her girlfriend and not one room over. She wants the quiet nights after everyone else had gone to bed, she wants to see the calm expression on Emily’s face when she is still sleeping and Lindsey was already awake, and she wants the soft smile Emily gives her when she had woken her up with a few kisses to her cheeks.

Lindsey knows that she has an ace up her sleeve and could play the girlfriend-card. While she not so calmly listens to Cait rambling on about how Lindsey and Emily always room together anyways and how it is time for a change, Lindsey looks over at her girlfriend who can barely contain her laughter. When she finds her eyes, Emily nods and gives her the go for telling Cait and Ellie about them right now, in the lobby of their hotel.

“Cait, stop. I love you, but seriously no. I want to sleep with Em. And unless you want to sleep with her, too, which I highly suggest you don’t because then we have a serious problem, you don’t have an argument.” Lindsey bursts out. That wasn’t what she wanted to say. That certainly wasn’t what they had talked about beforehand.

Emily howls with laughter now and Lindsey blushes deeply.

“You what? Want to sleep with her? Like sleep-sleep or…” Ellie gapes at them while Caitlin is stunned to silence.

“Yes, Ellie. I want to have sex with her, I–“

Thankfully Emily interrupts her right there, still laughing. “Babe, stop,” she puts a soothing hand on her forearm “Look at Cait, you made her all uncomfortable and blushy.”

“It’s her fault, if she wouldn’t have pushed so much…“ she trails off at Emily’s amused look. She starts pouting and Emily can’t stop herself at the sight and she gets the peck she wanted.

“Look guys,” Emily turns around to their friends again who still haven’t found their composure yet and look very confused “This obviously isn’t how we wanted to tell you. We were more aiming for tonight at dinner, but yeah. We’re dating.”

-

They spend the first two days at the beach. They try and mostly fail to surf, they lie around in the sun, and they play a little soccer with some kids who don’t know who they are.

Through it all Lindsey feels herself relax more and more. She loves spending time with her group of friends, loves living through it all with her girlfriend.

On their third day, they decide to go on a hike. They had also gone to Diamond Head in Honolulu on the first day but that was really more a longish walk than a hike.

“Why is it so waaarm?” Lindsey whines for the hundredth time. Their whole stay so far, she had been fine with the heat – at least it wasn’t too humid – but today, hiking in the sun was on another level.

“My inner-Georgian isn’t fazed, Linds. You’re doing something wrong.” Emily grins back at her. She is now walking backwards watching the view behind them, downhill.

“Yes, Sonnett. Of course, my inner-Coloradoan is the reason here.” She rolls her eyes “Or could it be that you took your shirt off?”

“Just take your shirt off, too then! We would all benefit from that.” Emily has the audacity to wink at her.

“Guys, we’re still here, you know? Stop the flirting already!” Ellie groans “Just because you finally told us, doesn’t mean you have to rub your relationship in our faces now.”

“You wish, we’d rub– “

“Babe, don’t finish that sentence!” Lindsey is quick to interrupt her girlfriend as she is finally getting rid of her shirt as well.

Emily groans “You guys are no fun.”

It’s all worth it when they arrive at the top. There is a little plateau and the view from there is amazing. Lindsey grew up surrounded by mountains and great views but Hawaii still manages to take her breath away. Emily stands next to her equally speechless.

Lindsey steps behind her girlfriend and engulfs her in a hug, putting her arms around Emily’s waist. Emily’s hands rest on her arms, slowly stroking the warm skin. She leaves a light kiss on her bare shoulder and one behind her ear before whispering “I’m glad we got to take this trip together.”

Emily turns around in her arms, now facing her.

“I’m glad we get to do life together.”

Hold on to me  
I never want to let you go  
Over the weekend  
We could turn the world to gold, oh oh

Lindsey walks around her apartment restlessly. Back and forth, back and forth. As even Fergy looks at her weirdly now, she finally sits down and tries to calm herself. She can’t wait to finally see Emily in person. They were supposed to see each other weeks ago. And then Emily wasn’t allowed to go to Utah. Not that they would’ve been able to spend actual quality time together but at this point Lindsey would pay good money just to _see_ Emily. Even if it was as opponents on a soccer pitch.

She is now back in her apartment in Portland, waiting for Emily to arrive as well. They had to take a few precautions to make sure they were both healthy. Lindsey had gotten back from Utah not too long ago and was tested by her club twice since coming back. Emily had to take a commercial flight which of course wasn’t completely safe, no matter if she herself abides to all safety measures, there were always people around her who wouldn’t. So, Emily had arrived in Portland days ago, quarantining herself and taking a test after the incubation period since her flight was over. Emily had gotten her negative results today and was currently on her way over to Lindsey’s apartment.

Fergy hears the keys in the door before she hears them herself. She just about jumps to her feet when he starts barking. She is in her hallway in seconds, willing the door to open faster. She sees Emily before the girl looks up at her. Emily pushes her suitcase to the side and lets Bagel into the apartment. Only then does she open her arms beckoning Lindsey over to hug her.

They both melt into their first hug – first body contact with each other – in almost five months.

Lindsey inhales the scent of Emily’s shampoo, the milk-and-honey one she has used their whole time of knowing each other. The scent is comforting to her, it reminds her of late nights after a game spent together on the couch.

They pull away enough to be able to look at each other after a minute or two.

“Hi baby,” Emily breathes so quietly it’s almost not there at all “you don’t know how good it is to see you.”

Lindsey caresses her face, stroking her jawline with her thumb, and smiles “I think I have an idea.”

Emily laughs a little at that, before finally closing the distance and kissing Lindsey.

-

Lindsey gets back from walking the dogs and walks in on Emily dancing and singing in the kitchen while making their dinner.

She leans on the doorframe and just watches how her girlfriend fools around. She smiles to herself, taking Emily in, just happy to finally be together again. They knew beforehand that the distance wouldn’t be easy but no one could’ve predicted that they would spend so many months apart. And Emily didn’t even get to play.

She is overwhelmed by the love she feels for the other girl. She knew she loved her and that she missed her a lot while they were apart but being back together reminds her how much they truly missed out on. Because these little things? Seeing Emily dance through her kitchen, making dinner? These little domestic details just can’t be created with a facetime call.

The dance prompts Emily to finally turn around and look at Lindsey. She lets out a big laugh, sashays over to her, and proceeds to dance around her. She tries to get her to dance as well but Lindsey has other ideas and puts her arms around Emily’s waist, pulls her in, and kisses her swiftly.

“I love you so much.”

-

As always, Emily is ready for bed earlier than Lindsey. “Don’t fall asleep without me, please!”

Emily is only half asleep when Lindsey finally joins her. As soon as Lindsey lies down Emily rolls over and into her arms, she always sleeps better when she feels Lindsey all around her.

“Can we promise to never go that long without seeing each other again?” Lindsey asks after a while of lying together. “That was torture.” She pulls Emily even closer. “We should’ve just told them ‘no’ when they said they were going to trade you. Or we could’ve left. Or we could’ve stayed in here, no one could’ve send you away.”

Emily laughs softly, “Sure, we’ll just never leave the apartment. I mean, doesn’t sound too bad to me.”

“I actually like the idea to leave better actually.”

“Where would we go?”

“I mean, we could just go back to Hawaii? Or visit Cait and Ellie in Australia. Christen also said that Sweden is beautiful.” Lindsey lets her imagination run wild. She talks about little sheds in Swedish mountains, a surf shop in Hawaii or Australia, a cozy apartment in Paris, and even living in a van.

“As long as I get to do it with you.” Emily snuggles impossibly closer into Lindsey.

Lindsey kisses her neck.


End file.
